


Cover Art: Where the Colors are  Smallville Big Bang Artwork.

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: FanFiction Cover, M/M, Smallville Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Cover Art: Where the Colors are  Smallville Big Bang Artwork.

  
BIG BANG  
Fandom: Smallville  
Relationship: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor  
  
  
Collections: [Smallville Big Bang](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/smallvillebbang)  
Link to story [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3274073)
  
  
  


  



End file.
